Welcome Home
by aolurker
Summary: Alex returns home after a week away. Olivia greets her in a way that makes them both rather, um, happy. For mature audiences only, please.


**Title:** Welcome Home**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU**  
Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**  
Rating: ** M, very very M**  
Summary:** Alex returns home after a week away. Olivia greets her in a way that makes them both rather, um, happy. For mature audiences only, please.  
**Notes: **I know I have posted in a while. Real life, writer's block, writer's insecurities, all that. And I'm sorry I haven't responded to some earlier comments on earlier stories. I do appreciate the feedback very much and I will try to be better about responding! Okay, on with the 'story'!

**Welcome Home**

* * *

Alex approached the apartment with a mixture of emotions: anticipation, excitement, a little bit of embarrassment.

But more than anything, need.

Finally home after a week away (though it felt so much longer than that in so many ways), she was happy to get back to New York and happy to get back to her own apartment. But mostly, she was happy to get back to Olivia. For it was Olivia who caused this mixture of emotion within her, it was Olivia she had missed the most, it was Olivia she really couldn't wait to see. And she knew _exactly_ how she wanted to greet Olivia after their days apart. Though, more to the point, she knew exactly how she wanted Olivia to greet _her_.

So, as each step drew her closer and closer to the apartment, closer and closer, Alex hoped, to the person who had exclusively occupied her thoughts for the entire four hour train ride home, the anticipation, the excitement, and, god, the need, continued to grow; her heart beat just a little harder, the butterflies in her belly got just a little stronger, and the subtle ache lower down became just a little less subtle.

But as she drew closer, what had been just mild embarrassment also continued to grow, and as a result she felt her face flush and her ears pink. For the part of her brain still capable of objective thought recognized just how intense her desire was, how overwhelming it was, and she felt just a little abashed by that. By that and by her apparent inability to survive even a few days without Olivia's touch.

And compounding all this was the slight anxiety over the fact that Alex wasn't sure whether Olivia would be in the same state as she was, whether she would be struggling with the same things she was, whether she would _feel_ the same way she did. Alex was thinking Olivia would, certainly hoping she would, even believing she would, but... but... but there was that niggling doubt. And with it that niggling anxiety, and that niggling embarrassment.

Finally arriving at the apartment door, Alex reached out and put her hand on the knob but then paused before turning it. Paused just briefly and just for a moment; a moment in which to take what she hoped would be a steadying breath, a moment in which she hoped she could get herself a little bit under control. Then, after that breath and that moment, and after telling herself that she had at least marginally succeeded, she opened the apartment door and stepped inside.

All seemed quiet. The living room was neat and put together, the kitchen the same. The lights were on low. But it was the soft glow coming from underneath the bedroom door that got Alex's attention. For it meant that Olivia was home. That she was here. That she was near. So near. And just that simple little bit of knowledge caused yet another rush of arousal to course through Alex, a rush that she once again had to fight to stamp down, and that once again had her struggling to get a hold of herself.

So in her attempt to do exactly that, Alex decided to concentrate on the mundane: she pulled her suitcase into the apartment and put it and her briefcase aside, turned and closed the door behind her, then methodically removed and hung up her jacket, all the while willing her body to calm down, willing her mind to calm down, willing her arousal back to manageable levels, that niggling doubt and uncertainty still hanging over her.

Finally, after finishing all of these tasks, and with nothing further to do, with nothing further to delay it, she turned and was mentally readying herself for the inevitable, for seeing Olivia, when it happened. It just happened. The bedroom door opened.

And there was no stamping down the rush of arousal this time.

And there was no getting a hold of herself.

But there was also no further doubt, and no further thought of embarrassment.

For there was Olivia, newly showered, face free of makeup, her natural beauty showing through, hair still damp and spiking all over her head, obviously only towel dried, black t-shirt that was just tight enough so Alex could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, and baggy grey sweatpants that ended in bare feet.

On the whole it wasn't the sexiest outfit or look ever, but it was an outfit and look Alex absolutely loved. And even if she didn't, she would have this time. For all of her attention was actually drawn to the one part of Olivia's 'outfit' that she couldn't see. The part that was covered by the significant tenting out at the front of Olivia's otherwise loose sweatpants.

The detective was wearing.

And Alex's knees almost gave way.

So much so that she had to reach back and grab the doorknob behind her to help steady herself as a small whimper escaped her lips without her even knowing it. She wouldn't have thought it possible but her arousal seemed to double along with her heart rate. And she wondered, not for the first time, how Olivia always seemed to know, just always seemed to know, _exactly_ what she wanted, exactly what she was hoping for, exactly what she _yearned_ for. How Olivia seemed to know her desires better than Alex knew them herself.

Olivia, through it all, suppressed a smirk at the attorney's obvious reaction; not just the weak knees or the hand reaching back or the whimper, but the rest of it, too: Alex's mouth falling open ever so slightly, her breathing becoming shallow, the unconscious licking of her lips. But most of all, the wandering, oh the wandering of those normally so crystal clear blue eyes, now clouded over with desire and so obviously focusing on exactly that part of Olivia's 'anatomy' that the detective had intended for them to focus on.

And just as Alex had paused earlier to get herself under control, Olivia paused now just outside the bedroom door for the exact opposite reason: to let Alex stare, to let Alex's mind mull the possibilities, and to let her body fully and completely respond to all of them. To let Alex get just a little bit more _out_ of control.

But a moment was all Olivia herself could stand. So soon, without a word, she began to move again, taking one slow step and then another and another towards the attorney, closing the distance between them, drawing them closer, her approach finally forcing the blonde's focus to shift, the attorney's eyes finally coming up and locking with Olivia's.

And when they did, Alex saw not just in Olivia's unwavering gaze, but also in the slow sway of her hips, in the set of her shoulders, in her predatory expression, in everything about the detective, that she was being stalked, and hunted.

And conversely, Olivia could see not just in Alex's posture, but also in the widening of her eyes, in the quickening of her breath, in the trembling of her body, that the attorney was more than willing, and even wanting, to be caught, and tamed.

After just a few more measured steps, Olivia reached the attorney, stopping directly in front of her, just inches away from her, pinning Alex between herself and the front door. But not touching her, not touching her at all, not physically, anyway, trapping her with her smoldering eyes and with her mere presence, instead.

And trapped was exactly how Alex felt as Olivia held her gaze and held her position, just those mere few inches away from the attorney, close enough to smell the lingering scent of her shampoo, close enough to feel the heat radiating from the detective, Olivia continuing to stare at her, her eyes burning into the attorney, knowing she had Alex completely captive, completely captivated, and loving every second of it. Loving the stare down, loving the dilation of Alex's pupils, loving her rapid breathing and heaving breasts, loving the desperation and the desire that was so clearly rising within her and written all over her face. God, just loving how completely on edge her lover was for her.

Finally, unable to hold back any longer, her own desperation and desires making themselves known, Olivia reach out both arms. She took hold of one of Alex's hands in each of hers, palm to palm, lacing their fingers together, and then slowly, slowly, lifted them out to the side and then higher, still holding Alex's gaze with her own, still no words having been spoken between them, but the understanding was nevertheless there, the understanding never more clear.

And with that understanding Olivia took one last step forward, pinning the attorney's hands and arms above her head and pinning Alex's entire body to the hard wood door behind her, solid and physical this time, pressing into the blonde, against her, breast to breast, thigh to thigh, forehead to forehead.

Alex's senses overloaded and she groaned, her knees nearly buckling again, her head tipping back and her eyes finally sliding shut, as she equally fought and reveled in the feelings coursing through her. The securing of her hands above her head, the full body contact, and Olivia's breath against her cheek were by themselves overwhelming, but added to that the feeling of the hardness between them, the toy trapped in Olivia's sweats, strapped to Olivia's hips, pressing against her, pressing so deliciously against her was almost Alex's undoing right then and there in the entry way, right then and there standing up against the door. Alex groaned again, clenching her pussy and biting her lip hard when Olivia tilted her pelvis away and then brought it forward again, letting Alex feel that hardness through their clothes once more, sending those feelings coursing, racing, pulsing, through her once more. Fuck!

And the attorney was consumed by and powerless against those feelings, as she tried to push back, tried to move herself against Olivia, tried to bring contact to where she had been wanting it, waiting for it, aching for it for days but found that she couldn't, she couldn't, she just couldn't as Olivia continued to securely hold her arms above her head, hands pinned by hands, elbows by elbows, keeping her immobile and captive, and ultimately frustrated. A small frown formed between Alex's closed eyes and another soft pleading whimper left her lips.

And that's when Olivia finally spoke, breaking their silence and getting right to the point, not wasting time on greetings or pleasantries or 'how was your week, dear,' or any other catching up or chit chat. For all that could wait.

This could not.

"Do you want this?" Olivia whispered harshly as she pressed her hips forward again.

"Yes!" the answer came out quick, Alex's voice quiet and breathy but also desperate and sure.

"Put your legs around me," Olivia's whispered command carried its own edge of desperation and need as the detective let go of Alex's hands so she could drop her arms down to strongly grip the undersides of Alex's ass, clearly indicating what she wanted the blonde to do.

And Alex wasted no time doing just that. She lowered her now free arms to Olivia's shoulders and hopped up just a little into Olivia's strong grasp, strong hold, strong arms and wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist. And by so doing opened herself further to the object in Olivia's sweats. At the feeling of it, Alex groaned yet again, tightening her arms around Olivia's head and shoulders, tightening her legs around Olivia's waist, squeezing the detective's slim but sturdy frame, god she wanted it so bad! She could barely breathe but managed to gasp out the only thought in her head, "Liv, hurry!"

No problem. The second Alex was in her arms, Olivia turned them, making her way to the bedroom as quickly as possible, allowing Alex to grab her face with both hands, tilting her head up and guiding her into a furious kiss as she walked them, Alex's tongue plunging into the detective's mouth, hungry, needy, dueling and stroking, teeth and lips tangling. Each step causing the hardness to press, rotate and twist into each of the two women in different spots, providing constantly varying stimulation, and sending shocks through both of their bodies, driving, their mutual arousal yet higher.

Thankfully, in short order and without significant injury, Olivia managed to get them to their destination, only once stumbling into a piece of furniture and then once banging into a wall in their frantic and only barely coordinated journey through the living room and down the short hall to the bedroom. Then with little grace or warning, Olivia dropped Alex back down onto her feet, breaking the kiss they had been locked in throughout the trip, and without need for further words or permission, both women immediately got to work on removing each other's clothing.

In a tangle of arms and sleeves and buttons, both shirts were quickly stripped off and disposed of, Alex's mouth watering at the exposure of Olivia's upper body, at the sight of the detective's tight abs, firm breasts, and hardened nipples, sights and features she'd seen before but which she never tired of. So it was with shaking hands and riveted eyes that Alex somehow managed to rid herself of her bra while Olivia went to work on the button and zipper of Alex's jeans. Finishing at about the same time, Alex was just reaching for the band of Olivia's sweatpants when, again with no words but with a quick jerk, tug, and push Olivia had Alex turned around and bent, her feet still on the floor but her upper body sprawled over the end of the bed.

Alex gasped at the sudden disorienting change in perspective and position but also at the massive pulse of electricity that shot through her pussy not only at Olivia's physical and borderline rough treatment of her but also at the knowledge it brought of how Olivia intended for the rest of this scene to play out.

And once again, it was just as Alex wanted it. Fucking _exactly_ as Alex wanted it.

The attorney's hands curled into fists, grabbing bunches of the bedspread in either of them, stifling another moan and gasp and plea as she lifted herself slightly to aid Olivia who was as quickly as possible peeling, pushing, and pulling Alex's jeans off the attorney's hips, down her thighs, kneeling at Alex's feet so she could yank the jeans the rest of the way down and off and toss them to the side.

And when Olivia had them off, when she had Alex completely naked and in position just as she wanted her, her own levels of desire and anxiousness increasing, her own breath coming faster and faster, the detective brought herself to her feet again quickly, but not that quickly, tracing her hand up the inside of Alex's leg, past her knee, back up the inside of her thigh as she stood. And when she reached the juncture between Alex's legs, she didn't hesitate, sliding three fingers into Alex's folds, not penetrating her, no, not penetrating, just touching and probing the surrounding tissue, instantly encountering heat and wetness, god, so much heat and wetness, and she fought to contain a groan.

Alex, on the other hand, couldn't fight off a verbal response, crying out and gripping the bedspread tighter, her lovers fingers on her so tantalizing, so promising, her lover's name coming out on a whine as she tried to rock back towards Olivia, trying desperately for more contact, for more friction, for more, for more, "Oliiiiiviaaa...."

God, seeing Alex like this, hearing her own name like that, with Alex's voice saying it like that, it was just absolutely delicious and caused a shudder to rattle through Olivia's already primed body from her head to her toes. And through the haze of arousal she realized that if she wasn't careful, this would be over practically before it began. And while a part of her didn't care, a part of her did; cared for herself and cared for Alex and wanted it to last a little longer than that.

So while she didn't stop her manipulation of Alex's flesh with her one hand, she did force herself to slow, just a little, and also forced herself to take several deep breaths. Then with a hard swallow and still struggling against the feelings Alex's continued wriggling and quiet pleading pants were causing, she used her other hand to slowly, carefully pull her own last remaining bit of clothing from around her waist, getting the band of her sweatpants over the bulge at the front, over her hips, stepping out of them and kicking them away when they fell to the ground, leaving them both, finally, gloriously, naked. Well, mostly.

With another deep unsteady breath, and with determination to make this last at least a little while for Alex, to make this spectacular for her, make it amazing for her, Olivia gritted her teeth and put her free hand now on Alex's back, holding the blonde to the bed. She then stepped forward marginally, just barely nudging the hard object protruding from between her legs up against the back of Alex's and repeated her earlier question, even more tauntingly, even more teasingly, even more tantalizingly than before, even though the answer was more than obvious, "Do you want this?"

Alex practically sobbed, unconsciously spreading her legs further. "God, Olivia, yes! Hurry!" the attorney repeated her earlier plea, beside herself with arousal and just wanting Olivia to get ON WITH IT already!

Olivia smirked evilly now, getting into this slower pace, knowing Alex hadn't yet realized, hadn't yet figured out that Olivia wasn't going to make this quite as fast and furious as perhaps she'd like, that the detective was going to play with her for a bit first. Olivia quickly transferred some of Alex's wetness to the toy, lubricating it a bit before nudging it once again against the back of Alex's legs and pushing her fingers back in to Alex's center, penetrating her this time but just barely, just barely, gathering more moisture, so much moisture, as she taunted, demanded further, "First tell me, Alex, tell me what you want."

"Ugggggh," Alex was sure Olivia already knew what she wanted, knew Olivia could see exactly how _badly_ she wanted it, certainly she could feel how badly she wanted it, Olivia could probably even smell how badly she wanted it! "Olivia, please!" Alex pushed back and forward and writhed, rotating her hips, searching for the tip of the phallus, or for more of Olivia's fingers, or for anything, for anything, well aware of what she was doing and what it must look like. That she was naked, her ass was in the air, her legs spread, her back arched; that she was open, so wide open, offered up to Olivia and clearly desperate for her. And she didn't care, she just didn't care. All she cared about was the burning, the aching, the desire. All she cared about was getting Olivia inside her and getting Olivia inside her _now_. "Please, Olivia! I want it! God, I want it so bad, please!"

"Mmmmmmm," Olivia hummed at Alex's plea and movements and desperation, loving them, loving every second of them and aiming only to ratchet them up even further. She removed her fingers from Alex's sex so that she could center herself directly behind the attorney. Then with one hand still firmly on Alex's back, she took hold of the toy with the other and used that grip to rub the length of the fake cock along Alex's pussy, not inside her, again not penetrating her, but instead sliding it along her labia, all the way along her labia, coating it with moisture, getting it wet, getting it ready, while at the same time letting Alex know what was waiting for her, letting her feel the length of it, its slickness, its smoothness, its hardness, its width, making her want it even more, making her _burn_ for it even more. And all the while Olivia continued to taunt, "_What_, Alex. I want you to tell me _what_ you want. Exactly. Say it!" she demanded.

"Liiiiiiv, pleeeeease," Alex groaned and whined and half cried, futilely trying to rock back again, futilely trying to shove herself on the toy, futilely trying to maneuver it where she wanted it most, where the burning was most concentrated, where the need was the strongest, making herself so transparent, so fucking transparent and so open to Olivia, "Please! I need it in me!" Alex was all out begging by this point, "I want you to put it in me! Please!"

Olivia's heart pounded and her pussy pulsed at the desperate entreaties and the helpless pleas contained in both Alex's words and in her uncoordinated but determined movements. And with the toy now completely and well lubricated, with it as ready as Alex clearly already was, as ready as Olivia herself was becoming, the detective pulled her hips back just enough, just enough that she could then carefully place the tip of the phallus at Alex's entrance.

"Yes," Alex immediately gasped at the first feel of the toy finally located and poised where she wanted it. And she tried, tried again, desperately tried once more, to rock back on it, to bring it into herself, god she needed it in her! But despite her attempts she made no progress, only the very tip continued to tease her, as she found herself completely and distressingly immobilized, Olivia having moved both of her hands to either of Alex's hips, holding them now strongly, firmly, keeping the attorney from being able to move, keeping her from being able to gain any leverage, from begin able to obtain any penetration. From having any control whatsoever. Just as Olivia liked it.

And just as Alex liked it.

And since Olivia knew this was just as they both liked it, she pushed herself by pushing Alex, teasing her just that little bit more before giving in to what both of them desperately wanted, "Put it in you and do what with it, Alex?" her grip on Alex's hips tightening further, "Tell me and I promise I'll give it to you," her voice was husky, strained, the limits of her own control and determination at the breaking point.

Alex growled, responding to Olivia's grip and to her words. As if Olivia didn't know. And normally Alex might resist her a little more, make Olivia wait just as the detective was making Alex wait, let her taste just a little bit of that frustration. But not tonight. Tonight both of them were too far gone to play this game very long, in fact, they were too far gone to play this game any longer at all. So though she could feel her face flush just a little bit with the admission, she made it anyway, preparing her body for what she knew was finally going to come and grinding out between her teeth the words she knew Olivia was looking for, "I want you to fuck me with it. Please, Liv, just fu-aaaaaaah!"

The end of Alex's statement was lost on a scream as Olivia, not needing to be prompted further, not wanting to wait any longer, by now just as anxious as Alex, plunged the toy into Alex's pussy with one single long fast harsh thrust, penetrating Alex so completely, so quickly, so fully, ending only when her thighs met Alex's ass, and letting out her own yell as the base of the toy slammed into her own clit at the end of the stroke.

And Alex hadn't even recovered from the first stroke, hadn't even finished taking a breath when it was forced out of her again on another gasping partial scream as Olivia pulled all the way out and then just as quickly and just as forcefully as before plunged back into her again, filling her, god, filling her so incredibly, so amazingly, and stretching her, holy fuck stretching her so wide. She didn't know if it was the buildup or the tension or if Olivia was using a larger toy than they ever had before but god, it felt so big, or she felt so tight, she wasn't sure, she didn't know, but she also didn't really care, because it didn't really matter. All that really mattered in that moment was that it was so fucking intense and that it felt so fucking good!

And so fucking good for Olivia, too, as she momentarily held the toy in place, both hands still firmly gripping either of Alex's hips, holding the attorney to her, smashing their pelvises together, pausing just a moment to grind her own hips in a quick small circle, forcing the base of the dildo to press into her, to rub against her so briefly but so, so gloriously, extracting a grunt and a gasp from her own chest, before once more pulling out and using both her legs and her hands on Alex's hips to drive their bodies back together again, drive the toy back into Alex again, and drive both of them out of their minds.

With each thrust Alex continued to cry out and gasp, writhing bent over the end of the bed, gripping the bedspread, arching her back, pushing back against Olivia, having the front of her hips driven into the bed by the powerful force from behind her, caring about nothing else but the feel of Olivia's firm grip, the force and quickening rhythm of Olivia's hips, their bodies coming together faster, harder, deeper, the feeling of the toy as it moved in and out, rubbing against her inner walls, stretching her opening, hitting her cervix, god finally! Yes!

There was no more waiting, no more teasing, no more taunting, as the pace and force continued and even increased, almost brutal. There were few pretenses of love and emotion in the act. As before, those things could wait. For now, this was sex. This was raw.

It was primal, powerful. Possessive.

And god it was so fucking amazing.

Olivia continued to thrust, fast and hard and deep, as fast and hard and deep as she could, hips pistoning, arms pulling, breathing and heart rate skyrocketing with the effort, sweat glistening on her skin, the base of the continuing to pound into the top of her sex with each thrust, pushing her even faster, even harder, even deeper, the sounds and pants coming from Alex, the attorney's naked body writhing on the bed, desperately trying to thrust back into her, it was all just so incredible, so fucking incredible.

And, Olivia knew it wouldn't, it couldn't, last much longer. So she paused just briefly, just long enough to reach down with one hand, down low between Alex's legs, grabbing one of the blonde's knees and hiking it up, placing it on the mattress and then placing her own foot on the mattress next to and behind it.

For Alex, now with one leg and knee on the mattress and the other still on the floor, half sprawled on the bed, half still bent over it, spread and askew, the position was awkward and uncomfortable, but Oh. My. God worth it! Worth it for the new angle, the new pressure, the new friction, the new all of it, all of it, pushing her.

Pushing _them_.

For the new angle and open position also caused the end of the toy to bump even more fully and squarely against Olivia's already sensitized clit, bring her closer, closer, so close to the edge with each thrust. And judging by the shallow and quick pants from Alex, Olivia knew her lover was just as close. And ready and wanting to send her over that edge, hoping they could go together, Olivia braced herself with one hand and with the other reached around and stroked the attorney's own straining and needy clit.

It took only two passes of the detective's fingers, and Alex was flying. All the muscles in the attorney's body tightened as a week's worth of buildup crested and the evening's worth of tension and pleasure peaked. She screamed her release into the mattress, her orgasm and one final thrust also trigging Olivia's as the detective ground and rotated and pulsed her hips forward with the waves, giving herself just enough pressure and sensation to continue her pleasure, calling out to Alex, digging one hand into the attorney's side as the other continued to clumsily but successfully move over Alex's center, drawing out the attorney's pleasure as well.

And then just as fast and furious as it had hit them, it left them, Olivia collapsing on top of Alex in a sweat-dampened heap of limbs and labored breathing and satisfaction, both left limp and temporarily exhausted, trying to remain mostly on the bed and not falling to the floor, Olivia trying not to completely crush Alex. Both trying to regain their senses and their surroundings.

It was Olivia who got her bearings about her first, pushing up onto her hands and lowering her foot back to the floor before slowly, gently, carefully pulling out of Alex, extracting a moan of dissatisfaction, displeasure and almost pain from the still recovering and still mostly incoherent blonde.

"Shhhh, sweetie," Olivia whispered comfortingly, running her hands briefly but soothingly over Alex's back before leaving Alex lying limply over the end of the bed while she quickly turned down the covers at the head of the bed, "I promise you'll be much happier this way." Olivia, voice and tone and touch far, far different than just moments earlier, returned to Alex's side and gently coaxed the blonde over, turning her and picking her up, cradling her just long enough to move her further up the bed. Then laying the attorney back down, she pulled those newly turned down covers over her before quickly climbing under the covers herself, her body rapidly cooling in the chilly air of the apartment.

Olivia's actions extracted another moan from the blonde, though this one was content and comforted rather than needy or dissatisfied. However, that grateful groan was the only reaction Alex could muster as she relaxed back into the mattress, snuggling under the covers, her body still coming down from its peak, her mind still recovering from its high.

And that was fine with Olivia who simply waited for her lover, propped on an elbow next to her, enjoying these moments after, gazing at her closed eyes, watching Alex's lax face, running a finger down the side of it, over her jaw, under her chin, occasionally leaning down to pepper the attorney's cheeks and eyelids and lips with light kisses.

Finally when Alex opened her eyes, Olivia smiled down at her, a tender smile, a gentle smile, an affectionate smile, but one also touched with smugness, "Soooooo," she flicked an eyebrow up, "Did you miss me?" she asked teasingly.

Alex chuckled at Olivia's playful expression and teasing question, letting her eyes drift closed again. And a satisfied, sated smile remained on her own lips as she took several breaths before, eyes still closed, finally answered with a tease of her own, her voice light, "Oh, a little, I suppose."

When Olivia didn't respond immediately, Alex finally cracked open an eye again to find her lover now looking at her with a rather disapproving look, most definitely pretending, at least, to be less than amused with Alex's last answer. But Olivia's dour expression soon started to change as she silently slid her free hand under the blankets, down across Alex's chest and breasts, settling on a nipple, rolling it not all that gently between her fingers, and causing Alex's eyes to roll back in her head as she bit her lip and unconsciously arched into the touch.

Having gotten Alex's full attention and with a smirk now touching her lips again, Olivia released the small nub and slid her hand lower, down to Alex's opposite hip and pulled Alex towards her, bringing Alex's side snugly against Olivia's front, the hardness still attached to Olivia's body once again pressing into Alex's hip. "Only a little?" Olivia questioned.

Alex let out yet another moan, this one low and languid from deep within her chest, her eyes drifting shut briefly, her pussy and abs clenching as her arousal flared once again. Every time, every time it amazed her how quickly it was ignited and how hotly it blazed. With a quick breath or two, Alex reopened her eyes to find the smugness had fully returned to Olivia's face, a small and most annoying smirk curling the detective's lips and Alex had no choice but to concede the truth with a small smile of her own. "Okay. More than a little," she answered as she looked into Olivia's dark eyes.

Eyes that seemed to grow even darker as Olivia's smirk faded and, still holding Alex's gaze with her own, maneuvered herself, rolling on top of and above Alex, as Alex more than willingly opened her arms and legs to accommodate the detective's body. Olivia let the toy settle between Alex's legs and press against her core as she lowered her hips and upper body into Alex's embrace, bringing their chests together, skin to skin, bringing their mouths together, passion to passion, their tongues sliding against each other as their lips melded. The detective supported herself on her elbows above the attorney and slowly, gently, lovingly rocked her body against Alex's as both allowed themselves to get lost for long, lingering moments in the sensuous and this time emotion-filled kiss.

It was only when Olivia felt Alex bring both of her legs up, up to Olivia's sides, cradling the detective's torso between them, that she pulled out of the kiss and pulled back far enough to look deeply into Alex's eyes, reading the attorney's wishes in them, seeing her renewed desire. In response, Olivia readjusted herself again; getting partially on her knees between Alex's legs, putting enough distance between their bodies so she could reach down and still staring into Alex's eyes, position the toy once again at Alex's entrance, causing Alex's breath to catch.

And causing their eye contact to finally be broken when Olivia, with one long smooth stroke, thrust into Alex just as she had earlier, only this time more slowly, more gently, but still, the friction against Alex's sensitized flesh, the intensity of it, causing the attorney's head to tip back, her eyes to slam shut, and a hiss to escape her.

With a small smile Olivia settled herself once more into Alex's body and onto her two elbows above her lover, placing small kisses across the attorney's neck and jaw and chin, waiting for Alex to adjust once again to the fullness, the thickness, the tightness.

And just as Alex's upper body relaxed and she was bringing her head back down, Olivia pulled out and thrust in again, sending Alex's head back once more, her neck and back arching exquisitely under Olivia, an expression of complete bliss flitting across her face, and another sound of utter pleasure issuing from her lips. Again Olivia paused several seconds, continuing to lave light kisses over Alex's skin, once more waiting, waiting for her lover to give her an indication that she was ready, an indication of what she wanted next.

An indication she got when she saw Alex snake one of her hands above her to wrap around a slat in the headboard of their bed, and felt Alex's other hand grab at and give a gentle tug to one of the straps around Olivia's waist, while at the same time, one long leg remained at the detective's side but the other wrapped around Olivia's leg, Alex's heel digging into the back of Olivia's thigh.

Olivia's own core pulsed as excitement coursed through her at Alex's obvious display. An alluring and complex combination of submissiveness and insistence. And all of it drenched in desire.

It was clear that though the edge may have been taken off, they both obviously still wanted more.

And this time it would be a slower. This time they'd take their time; take their time to explore, their time to enjoy, and their time to adore. Take their time to reacquaint their bodies and spirits, and to do so thoroughly.

With her heart constricting just a little and with a small smile over the knowledge of what the rest of the evening would bring, Olivia slowly pulled her hips back, pulling the cock mostly out of Alex before pushing in, thrusting in once again, loving the small sound that came from her lover, the brief tightening of Alex's hand on the headboard, the tug of the hand at her waist, the squeeze of Alex's legs. God, there really wasn't anything about this woman she _didn't_ love.

And with that thought in mind, she lowered herself to Alex again, briefly kissing her lips before trailing several further kisses over her cheek to her ear and finally whispering to her sincerely, from the heart, "I missed you, too." She slid smoothly, fully, satisfyingly, into Alex again, and whispered one more thing before they both found themselves lost in a place and a rhythm where no more words were needed, "Welcome home, sweetie."


End file.
